Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture the kinetic energy of wind using known foil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
During operation of the wind turbine, many various loads may be experienced by various components of the wind turbine. In particular, the drivetrain, which may include the shaft, gearbox, generator, and various components thereof, may experience various loads. These loads may be experienced due to wind loading of the rotor blades. The loads experienced by the rotor blades may be transmitted from the rotor blades to these various components.
For example, during operation, axial loads may be experienced by the shaft due to, for example, the thrust of the rotor blades. These axial loads can be transmitted from the shaft to the bearings surrounding and supporting the shaft, and to the gearbox connected to the shaft. Exposure to these axial loads can stress the bearings and gearbox and potentially cause premature failure of these components.
Further, during operation, bending loads may be experienced by the shaft due to, for example, wind gusts that affect the rotor blades. These bending loads can be transmitted from the shaft to the gearbox connected to the shaft. Exposure to these bending loads can stress the gearbox and potentially cause premature failure of various components of the gearbox.